1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a row crop header for a forage harvester, and, more particularly, to a multi-row crop header having a plurality of row units which can be adjusted to accommodate crops planted in various row widths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice for farmers to plant row crops such as corn, maize, sorghum etc. in different row widths according to established farming practices and to the preference of the individual farmer. Consequently, it is advantageous for multi-row crop headers for harvesting machines to be capable of accommodating these various row width preferences.
Multi-row crop headers having means for changing the row spacing between the multi-row crop units so as to accommodate such variations in row width spacing have been known heretofore such as disclosed and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,936,760; 3,271,940; 3,520,121; 3,785,130 and 3,365,867; 3,400,524; 3,496,708; and 3,528,234. The headers disclosed in these patents are adaptable to different row widths by either transversely sliding the separate row crop units toward and away from one another to vary the row spacing therebetween in the case of the headers illustrated in some of these patents or by attaching guide components thereto to accommodate for the various row spacings as shown in some of the other patents.
However, these prior art devices are complex, inconvenient for the operator to adjust, troublesome and expensive in their structure and in the amount of time required for making the necessary row width adjustments.